The Man Who Ran
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: Now I'm looking at the bible, trying to find a loophole. Yeah, I'm living for revival, dying for a new soul. Now there's no light to guide me on my way home. And there's no time to shine my rusty halo. SONGFIC – 'RUSTY HALO' BY THE SCRIPT


**Based on the song 'Rusty Halo' by The Script, season 5/6ish. Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or the song.**

_Everyone's running from something,_

_But we don't know when it's coming,_

_So we keep running and running, God!_

_Everyone's running from something_

_But we don't know when it's coming,_

_So we keep running and running and running. _

That's all you've been doing with your life, ever since you were four years old and running from a burning house with a baby in your arms. Running from the monsters your father taught you to fight. Running from the Hellhounds at your heels. Right up until now, running from your fate. Dean Winchester: the man who ran.

_Now I'm looking at the bible, trying to find a loophole._

_Yeah, I'm living for revival, dying for a new soul._

You're desperate. For something – anything – which will get you out of your all-too-vital role in the approaching Apocalyptic battle. And you're trying _so hard_ to find something which will release Sam from his responsibility too. But you know it would be so much easier if you weren't the Winchesters. Life would be so much better if you were simply different people.

_Now there's no light to guide me on my way home._

_And there's no time to shine my rusty halo._

But, for the first time, you claim, you don't know what to do. You can't find a way out. And the angels won't help you this time. So you've just got to suck it up and deal. You've got to sacrifice yourself for the good of humanity. Are you prepared to do that?

_It's been a long time._

_It's been a long time._

_It's been so long, that I've gotta_

_Shine, shine, shine my rusty halo._

_Gotta shine my rusty halo._

_I've gotta shine …_

You don't know what to do, and it's a long time since you've thought of yourself as an innocent. As worthy of an angel. Well, one who still has their Grace, anyway. But you've accepted your fate now, and you're going to stick by it. Right to the bitter end.

_Now I'm running for the light in a tunnel, but it's just a train._

_Yeah, I'm looking for the right time for pleasure, but all I find is pain._

There's only one thing to do now, and that's to say your goodbyes. There is no hope now. Not for you. But for the human race? Possibly just a smidgeon. You've resigned yourself to an eternity of pain, now. So you're not really surprised when it _hurts_.

_Now there's no light to guide me on my way home._

_And there's no time to shine my rusty halo._

But, for the first time, you claim, you don't know what to do. You can't find a way out. And the angels won't help you this time. So you've just got to suck it up and deal. You've got to sacrifice yourself for the good of humanity. Are you prepared to do that?

_It's been a long time._

_It's been a long time._

_It's been so long, that I've gotta_

_Shine, shine, shine my rusty halo._

_Gotta shine my rusty halo._

_I've gotta shine …_

You don't know what to do, and it's a long time since you've thought of yourself as an innocent. As worthy of an angel. Well, one who still has their Grace, anyway. But you've accepted your fate now, and you're going to stick by it. Right to the bitter end.

_It's been a long time coming._

_It's been a long time coming._

_It's been a long time coming._

_But you know you had it coming._

You've been running from this fate for so long now, that you're surprised that it hasn't given up on you. You thought that, just maybe, if you ran long enough, hard enough, far enough, that it would let you live in peace. But you know you don't deserve that. Not really.

_Everyone's running from something,_

_But we don't know when it's coming,_

_So we keep running and running, God!_

_Everyone's running from something_

_But we don't know when it's coming,_

_So we keep running and running and running._

That's all you've been doing with your life, ever since you were four years old and running from a burning house with a baby in your arms. Running from the monsters your father taught you to fight. Running from the Hellhounds at your heels. Right up until now, running from your fate.

Dean Winchester: the man who ran.

**Review?  
>xx<strong>


End file.
